


Truly Beautiful

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genderbends, fem!naruto, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from an Anon on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not like writing genderbends. I only wrote this because the Anon asked very nicely. Please do not request more genderbends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Beautiful

Sasuke Uchiha sat alone in a corner of the art classroom, sketchbook open to a blank page on the desk in front of him. Staring out the window at the ethereal, misty forest, he watched the flickering lights of raindrops falling off the roof while twirling a pencil between his fingers. The Script's _Breakeven_ played softly through the black headphones around his neck as he contemplated this week's assignment: draw something truly beautiful. He could draw the forest again, but he had done that for the previous prompt of peaceful comfort.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you, ttebayo!" came a voice, swiftly followed by the embrace of lean, tanned arms wrapped in black leather.

Startled, Sasuke tensed, then relaxed as he inhaled the familiar aroma of sweat, ramen, and orange blossom honey perfume. "Dobe."

"Nice to see you, too, Teme!" Naruko replied, plopping on the table--and Sasuke's sketchbook--with her arms crossed in a childish pout. 

After rescuing his sketchbook, which was now a bit warm, and picking up the pencils that she had spilled, Sasuke's eyes kept wandering back to the indignant little blonde in front of him. Her thick, golden hair was tied back in a messy ponytail with a few stray strands framing her freckled, fox-whiskered cheeks. Bright orange skinny jeans clung to her slender frame, contrasting brilliantly with her big blue eyes that sparkled even as she glared. Over her white soccer jersey, she wore a heavy leather jacket several sizes too big for her. 

"Is that my coat?"

"So what if it is?" Naruko huffed, turning away in disgust even as her well-worn Converse swung back and forth under the table. 

"So it looks good on you," Sasuke replied as he poked his girlfriend's pudgy little tummy.

"Eep!" she squeaked, recoiling and swatting at his hand. "Meanie!"

"I had to get you to look at me somehow," he teased, gently pressing his lips to her forehead even as she glared daggers at him. "Now, stay still, and don't frown so much. You're cuter when you smile."

"Huh? What're you doing?" 

"Drawing," he replied, not bothering to look up from his sketchbook.

"No duh! What are you drawing, teme?"

"Something truly beautiful."

Naruko frowned, wondering what her silly emo boyfriend meant by that. She soon realized that he was repeatedly looking up at her, back to his sketchbook, sketching a little, then back at her. She felt the heat rushing to her cheeks as realization hit.

"Are you drawing me?" she asked, leaning over as she tried to see.

"I told you to stay still, didn't I? You'll see it when I'm done," Sasuke replied, tucking his pencil behind his ear as he reached into his bag for his colored pencils. White and gray for the shirt, orange for the pants, navy blue and tan for the sneakers, and so on.

"Are you done yet?" Naruko whined, rocking back and forth. "I'm bored, Sasuke..."

"Just about," he said. "There. Done."

He smirked as he watched his girlfriend's eyes widen, trying to ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart when she broke into a grin. Accepting the enthusiastic hug in response with a laugh and a nuzzle, he knew he had made the right choice. Sure, Naruko could be loud, hyper, and a little bit annoying, but her bubbly personality was like a guiding light in the thickest parts of the forest. This little bundle of joy kept him from falling into true despair and loneliness.

"Omigod Sasuke! I love it! And you, ttebayo!" she gushed, burying her face in Sasuke's black All Time Low shirt. 

Sasuke chuckled, scooping her up and spinning her around before pulling her in for a kiss. She squealed, clinging to him in sheer delight.

"I love you too, coat thief."

"But I like your coat. It's warm. And it smells like you."

"Heh... Then I suppose you may wear it for a little bit longer," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek. "Now, come on. The next class starts in two minutes, and it's on the other side of the building."

As the bell rang, warning of the imminent beginning of the next class, the unlikeliest and the happiest couple walked hand in hand down the hall. No one had expected the sarcastic, moody artist to fall for the energetic, friendly soccer star, but somehow, they made it work.


End file.
